


Satiation

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Impulse Control, Office, Public Nudity, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has a new way to take the edge off Afina's hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the continuity of my story After Thousands of Years, What a Face to Wake Up To. All you need to know is that Afina is on Helen's team at the Sanctuary.

She would be lying if she claimed to get nothing out of it. The feel of Afina's teeth sinking into her flesh, the way their bodies pressed so intimately together, and the soft brush of Afina's tongue sweeping over her wound to encourage clotting... it made her warm just thinking about it. But her self-diagnosis was confirmed by Will; she was slightly anemic. She simply couldn't replace the blood Afina was taking from her quickly enough. She knew it would be a battle; Afina viewed animal blood as a necessary but distasteful alternative to what she really wanted. And Helen was distraught at the idea of refusing her. The thought of only feeling Afina's kiss once every three or four days, maybe only once a week, depressed her.

She wasn't so far gone that she didn't see the health risks to what she was doing. There was a reason people were restricted from donating blood to the Red Cross too often. She decided the time had come to start denying Afina's bloodlust from time to time. It simply wouldn't do for Helen to become as dependent on their ritual as Afina. Once they reached that tipping point, Afina would have power over her. Of course she could simply use Nikola to get her fix if Afina refused her...

It was late, and the only light in Helen's office came from her desk lamp and the computer screen. A few lamps were burning in the hall, but they were suddenly blocked by a dark silhouette standing at the door. Helen glanced up and smiled at the familiar form of her newest resident. "Welcome back, Afina. I trust the mission was successful?"

"It was long." Afina's movements were liquid, her body hypnotic as she glided across the room. She wore a leather duster over a floral knee-length skirt and a low-cut black blouse. "I'm thirsty."

Helen leaned back in her chair as Afina came around the corner of the desk. "Afina, we discussed this. You can drink from me on Saturday."

Afina gathered her dress in her hand, climbing into the chair with one leg on either side of Helen's hips. "No. Now." She dragged her fingers down Helen's throat, and Helen couldn't resist closing her eyes at the gentle touch. "Give me what I desire, Helen."

"I will not."

"Will you make me take it from you?"

Helen's eyes opened and she met Afina's gaze unflinchingly. "I don't think you would like my response to that."

Afina sneered and lowered her face to Helen's. "I must slake my thirst."

"There is some antelope blood in the kitchen, just arrived this morning. I could warm it for you."

Afina parted her lips - her swollen, gorgeous lips that captured the light from Helen's desk lamp - and ran the tip of her tongue over one fang. Helen pressed her thighs together and put her hand in the middle of Afina's chest. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to actually hold Afina back, but Afina took it as the warning it was and stopped advancing.

"Please."

Helen shook her head. "Saturday." She dropped her hand down Afina's blouse, letting it rest on her hip as she brushed her other hand over Afina's thigh. Afina licked her bottom lip again, her eyes locked on Helen's. Helen didn't blink as she pushed aside Afina's skirt and rubbed her knuckles against her inner thigh. Afina's nostrils flared. Helen leaned forward and lightly pecked Afina's lips. Afina took that as an invitation and kissed Helen in a way that could only be described as hungry, pushing her tongue into Helen's mouth.

Afina put her hand on Helen's shoulder and pushed her back. Helen moaned and turned her hand under the veil of Afina's skirt, slid her hand forward, and Afina growled. She nipped at Helen's lip, and Helen turned her head. "If you draw blood, I will stop. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Helen's hand went still. Afina's eyes darkened, and she lifted her hips to move her body against Helen's fingers. "Yes, _Dr. Magnus._ "

Helen grinned. "Good girl."

She had forgotten the most addictive element of Afina's hunger. The draw, the heady aura of desire that seemed to seep from the vampire's pores. It made her weak, made her want to surrender. She held strong, kissing Afina as her fingers slipped inside, Afina's teeth human once more as they slid across Helen's lips. Not a bite, not a nibble, just a touch of teeth to soft skin that made Helen shudder.

Afina braced her hands on the back of Helen's chair and lifted her hips, dropping them hard onto Helen's hand with a grunt. Helen extended her thumb to Afina's clit, leaning back to watch Afina as she came. There wasn't a tease, no reason to draw out what they were doing. The goal was orgasm, and Afina reached climax quickly. She sucked in a deep breath, her breasts straining against her blouse so that Helen could see the design of her brassiere underneath.

When she sank onto Helen's lap, Helen pulled her hand free and held it up to Afina. Afina parted her lips for a taste, but Helen pulled her hand back and took it for herself. Afina's eyes flashed with anger and then her lips curled. "You're pushing your authority."

"Oh, I haven't begun to exert my authority over you." She put her hands on Afina's hips and stood up. Afina wrapped her arms around Helen's neck, her legs tightening around Helen's waist to hook her feet in back. The vampire was lightweight, a fact Helen was constantly surprised by. She carried Afina as easily as she would a sack of laundry, dropping her head to Afina's cleavage and licking at the cool flesh.

She dropped Afina onto the couch, and Afina pushed back until she was nestled in the corner of the cushion. Helen stood before her and undressed without shame, tossing her clothes aside without as much as a glance toward the open doors of her office. Most residents were either asleep or had learned to avoid Helen's office after Afina returned from a mission.

Though the scars had long ago healed, Helen could feel the spots where Afina drank from her in the past. Spots on her inner thigh, the curve of her breast and the heel of her hand. Afina squirmed on the couch, and Helen stood nude before her. "Take off your clothes," Helen said, adding impatience to her voice. Afina took off her duster and peeled her shirt off. Once it was gone, she locked eyes with Helen and popped her bra, shaking her shoulders to let it slide down. Helen tried to show no reaction, but she lifted her chin and pressed her lips tightly together.

Then the skirt was pushed down and off, exposing the fact that Afina wasn't wearing panties. "Naughty," Helen whispered, and she lowered herself onto the couch. Their bodies fit together perfectly by now, and Helen kissed her way down Afina's body. Afina writhed and purred like a cat, scraping her fingers through Helen's hair as she spread her legs.

Helen used lips, fingers and the tip of her tongue to pleasure Afina, teasing flesh still sensitive from her first orgasm to a second, then a third. Afina cried out on the second. She cursed Helen's name on the third. Afina was limp when Helen pressed against her, their sex brushing as Afina lifted her hips involuntarily. Helen was drenched with sweat, her face and throat beet red. She was nearing her first orgasm as she ground her hips against Afina, setting the stage for the vampire's fourth climax of the night.

"Come for me, Afina. Come for me again, my darling..."

Helen came first, and then Afina let go. She bared her teeth - blunt and human - and sank boneless into the cushions when Helen finally took pity and pulled away from her. She took a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Afina's naked body. Afina was too exhausted to do anything but curl up underneath it.

Vampires didn't need sleep, true. But there were ways to exhaust their bodies so that they needed a recharging period. Helen stroked Afina's oil-dark hair, bent down to kiss her eyebrow, and whispered, "Still thirsty, my dear?"

"You are evil, Helen Magnus."

Helen grinned and bent down to gather her clothes. She dressed quietly so as not to disturb Afina's rest, then went back to finish the work she'd been doing when she was so delightfully interrupted. She looked at the woman sleeping on her couch and smiled. Hopefully what she had just done would be enough to satisfy them both until Saturday. If not... she was more than willing to repeat the performance.


End file.
